Pirate Robot
|JapName = |RomName = Kaizoku Robo |AniName = |MangaName = |AltName = |CanonTo = Dragon Ball |FirstApp = "The Trap is Sprung" |Race = Robot |Date of birth = |Date of death = May 9th, Age 750 |Height= |Weight= |FamConnect = }} The Pirate Robot is a powerful robot created by pirates to guard their treasure. Overview When Goku, Krillin, and Bulma arrived at the pirate lair looking for the treasure and the Dragon Ball, the robot attacked them. The robot appears to only be able to say three things: "argh maytes", "yo ho ho" and "shiver me timbers" (in the original Japanese version it has no phrases). The Pirate Robot was by far the most powerful villain up to this point in the series as it could easily take dozens of punches from Goku and Krillin, and unlike Major Metallitron, it did not take any large damage. At one point, the robot is hit by a canon but even after that and being involved in an explosive truck, it kept all of his body parts. It was armed with a machine gun and a sword which Krillin later destroyed, and could use its feet to hover in the air and skidd across ground and water. It could also wrap its tail around someone and send a surge of electricty through it, thus shocking the foe. The robot was eventually destroyed by Goku when he punched through its head and destroyed the power core. Video game appearances The Pirate Robot is a boss in Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Totsugeki-Hen. It appears as a boss and as a playable character in Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure. In Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans, the Pirate Robot appears as an standard enemy and boss charater. In Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II, there is a type of enemy called "Destroyer" that resembles the Pirate Robot (however it lacks a sword and its machine gun is replaced by a flamethrower). The Destroyers have three different variations: "Red Destroyers" (the weakest of the 3), "Green Destroyers" (second strongest of the 3), and "Gold Destroyers" (Strongest of the 3). Like all enemies the Destroyer can be scanned with the scouter. Its in-game description reads: :"This giant robot bears the insignia of the Red Ribbon Army. Scanning indicates that this robot was designed for military purposes. The thick Geromatium armor on this robot makes it invulnerable to most conventional attack." The Pirate robot also appears as a boss in Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo and Dragon Ball: Origins 2. Arsenal *'Sword' – The Pirate Robot wields a sword. *'Machine Gun' – The Pirate Robot is equipped with a machine gun in its left arm. *'Electric Tail' – The Pirate Robot can attack and shock his opponent with his electrified tail. *'Flamethrower' – The Pirate Robot's left arm is equipped with a flamethrower. Used only in the anime and in the ''Legacy of Goku'' series of video games. *'Hikou' – A flotation device in the Pirate Robot's feet. Trivia *The Cyclopian Guards of The Return of Cooler and God Guardon of Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans share a resemblance with the Pirate Robot. In addition, the Cyclopian Guards could be defeated by an opponent focusing their power into one point of attack, much like the Pirate Robot, and Goku defeats God Guardon with the same technique he used on the Pirate Robot. *Pirate Robot appears as a miniboss (as well as a regular enemy, and another enemy called Skull Robot, which is a simple palette swap) in the game Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans. *In The Legacy of Goku II, there is enemies known as "Destroyers" which resemble the Pirate Robot. The Destroyer's scouter data indicates they were created by the Red Ribbon Army (possibly a reference to the fact the Pirate Robot appears during the Red Ribbon Army Saga). The Destroyers are said to be protected from most conventional attacks by a layer of thick "geromantium" armor (likely a combination of Dr. Gero's name and ''-mantium''). Because the Destroyer is said to bare the Red Ribbon insignia and has armor made of a fictional alloy called 'gero'mantium (likely invented by Dr. Gero), it can be assumed they are robots created by Dr. Gero (and he may have actually based them on the Pirate Robot). *The Pirate Robot bears a strong resemblance to a Xenomorph from the Alien franchise. *Despite having the number 2 on each of its legs, the pirate robot was not android #2. Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Gun Users Category:Mute villains Category:Robots Category:Swordsmen Category:Villains Category:Characters Who Cannot Die of Natural Causes Category:Unnamed Characters Category:Bandits/Criminals Category:Characters who can fly